Fairplay
by NavyBlueMarquise
Summary: Seto and Téa have finally admitted their attraction to each other. When the guys and Téa ask Seto for a football match, he accepted. With all those foully moments in the match, when will the fair play come? An azureshipping oneshot which is not yet over!


Hello Everybody,

I've lots to tell you people. First of all, this story is not a multi-chaptered one. In fact, it was meant to be a one-shot and I intend to make it one but since I had little time only, I'm living it as incomplete until tomorrow I update and add the next part of it. I totally agree with you if you are cursing me around but don't be too harsh. I'm always updating or posting my new stories on dates which are kind of special to me.

Today, Tuesday 5th February 2008 is the birthday of two persons that are special to me...uh...at least one of them. One of them is my friend Jean-Claude and the other is my favourite Portuguese football player who is also the winger of the famous English football club; Manchester United, the one and only Cristiano Ronaldo. Happy Birthday guys!!

Since, it's a two footballers' birthday, this story contains a match of football with the characters and there are some slight romance scenes but a lot of humour.

I would request you all to wait for me to update before reading it but still...have a taste of it beforehand.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Won't you see me "kicking balls" with them otherwise??

* * *

It had been doing very hot during the whole week. Our faithful friends from Domino High were all busy yawning, joking or sleeping in the last class for the day; English Literature.

Everyone was doing almost everything except from paying attention to the teacher's lecture. Well, everyone except one young girl with blue eyes, she missed three consecutive

classes of the said subject so she had to take down the notes of the teacher.

Téa was so absorbed in the teacher's notes that she did not realized that her head was hit with a small ball of paper and that the latter quickly fell down. As soon as her eyes were finally set on it and she was about to bend and pick it up when someone else got to it first and Téa's eyes widened in shock when she saw that the figure who picked up the paper ball was none other that her teacher.

_Oh no! Who's the one who sent this to me? Oh my god, please, let it not be Joey!!_

Téa was praying silently in her mind and good for her that her prayers were answered, it indeed was not Joey who sent her the note, in fact, there was more to be shocked in for her.

* * *

"Hey Téa, if you are free tonight, we might go somewhere pleasant together. Do you want me to pick you up or should we meet somewhere else? I'm absolutely free tonight, no work at all. So, what do you think? The--"

She stopped reading in her mocking voice aloud and stared at the letter.

The students in the class were all wondering what was happening. Who was the one who sent Téa that message and why did the teacher suddenly read the paper to herself and become red though they could not make it out why she turned red in the first place?

* * *

They were all about to get their wanted answer as the teacher went to Seto Kaiba's desk and shoved the small letter in front of him.

The young teenage billionaire looked up at her with an intimidating expression. His long slender fingers stopped typing across his laptop and he examined the paper in front of him. His brown locks hanging on his forehead sideways as he cocked his head.

"What is it? Want me to read it for you or what?" He asked.

The whole class went through a wave of chuckles and they chuckled even more when Seto added.

"Like what you read? You were quite at ease when you began reading it, so how about you finish it now?"

"You don't have any idea of how serious this is. I'm hoping that all what you said was just a joke, Seto Kaiba."

It was clear to everyone now that whatever was in the letter made the teacher very, very angry.

"Have you ever seen me jumping around doing the clown or laugh to myself for me to even make a joke. I am Seto Kaiba and I'm always serious. I'm not like a certain mutt."

He said smirking at Joey who fisted his pencil case instantly with Tristan trying to calm him down.

* * *

"Ah, what a boring suspense, let me see what's in it?"

The new voice which cut in the conversation belonged to none other than Malik Ishtar. Without the slightest warning or shame, he took the paper from the teacher's hand and read it aloud.

"The old faggot won't be able to do anything and if you needed the notes, I was there so why do you have to listen to the horrible crow crowing in this class. Doesn't your head ache from her horrible non-melodious voice? Mokuba will be with your friends and he's going to be alright as he is a Kaiba as I am. Anyways, I'm not going to play football with your bunch of friends so let's just take an escape where we can be alone. From…you-know-who."

Téa knocked her head on her desk. She went red but unlike her teacher, she was not that angry just a bit embarrassed that everyone came to know of the contents of the rather sweet word that she had got.

Everyone began laughing out loud, digesting the words that Seto wrote for the teacher but then some of them thought of something else mentioned and they gawped at their realisation.

* * *

"Kaiba? He is going out with Téa?"

"How dare she steal him?"

"They are together?"

"Since when?"

Questions erupted from everywhere. From fan girls, fan boys, as a matter of fact, from almost everyone.

Téa and Kaiba received dangerous, threatening looks as well as some of jealousy and hurt and well, a mixture of sudden unexpected emotions. Not to mention the number of glares and curses that was launched towards them.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was no longer that cold with the geek's squad. He became much friendlier with some of them while he bore a little with the ones that he did not really wish to bear.

It was Mokuba who forced him to be friends with them and gave him a lecture on friendship. He really thought that at that time that Mokuba had indeed spent a long time with the squad and most certainly with Téa Gardner.

* * *

She was by far the friendliest of the group and not to forget that if ever Mokuba can learn how to speak of friendship, there was no doubt that she was the best person to suspect at first and then confirm the suspicion later by acknowledging the efforts of his small brother.

On his brother's insistence, he went to little outings with them and became warmer with them. One thing that he was not expecting though is that he would soon be attracted to the popular blue-eyed girl of the bunch of dweebs.

She had him cornered concerning feelings and compassion and the entire thing concerning love that Seto thought as bullshit before but slowly, everything became much simpler and so right when he realised that his feelings for the other brunette were very strong ones.

* * *

Being Seto Kaiba, he was not going to tell her about it but to his joy, the feeling was mutual between them.

At first, Seto tried to pry away from her but as Téa kept on insisting that they could have a chance and whatsoever that he did not think important to listen to, he gave in her attempt to be a part of his life personally and he did not regret his decision.

This was bound to happen. After all they had been through together, if they did not fall for each other then the sky might as well fall on their heads.

Her friends however were shocked upon hearing the news but she dismissed any wrong arguments on their behalf and succeeded into convincing them. Practice had made her perfect. And then, there they were as a couple.

* * *

"ENOUGH!!" shouted the teacher.

Everyone was taken aback and they shut their mouths instantly. They had never seen such a deadly look on the face of the shouter before and they were really, really walking on thin ice and they did know it.

Now, she was not only angry on Seto Kaiba but on Malik as well and the whole class for their discussions and questions. She felt humiliated and was going to make everyone pay. But however before she could have uttered any single word, her mobile phone rang with the shrill sound echoing making some students cover their ears.

* * *

"Doesn't she know that mobile phones should be switched off in classes?"

A student asked her friend poking her **gently** in the ribs.

"And how do you explain Kaiba using his laptop?"

"Is there any explanation that can be counted for him to stop him from using it?"

The latter answered by questioning her most favourite chat partner. They were whispering so that no one could hear them.

"It's not a boyfriend of hers calling, you think?"

The first one asked.

"You are speaking as if she could have many. I doubt that she even has a single one."

They looked at each other and burst into a discreet fit of laughter.

* * *

"Hello!" She nearly rent the other person calling her deaf.

"Uh…oh well…OK, I'll be there."

A small click and then all the students were puzzled seeing the smile on her face.

* * *

"Uhuh? I thought you said no boyfriend? Then what's this? Why is she smiling like this?"

The two girls who were murmuring from the beginning continued.

"I'm not an information desk so fuck off!"

The first girl whispered back.

* * *

"I'm excusing both of you this time but don't expect much kindness from me next time, understand?"

The teacher who had seemed much calmer after the call she received gave Seto and Téa a serious look each. Téa nodded but Seto was not going to acknowledge the fact even if his honour was at stake.

_Excuse me? Are you really serious about this? You? Excusing me? Hah, you would have a better chance in let's say…never! You are so not aware of what's awaiting you. You were manipulated and still you have no idea of it. Tsk…better luck next time._

He knew better; very much better. The call that his dear teacher received was after all only one simple call from his most faithful employee.

He tricked his own teacher and he could not restrain himself from wearing his trademark smirk.

* * *

While the latter was busy ranting and boiling with anger, Seto who always had his laptop in front of him took the full advantage of messaging Roland to get him to use a special machine invented by the Kaiba Corp, which specialty was to alter a man's voice to make it sound as one of a particular person. Seto ordered Roland to disguise his voice as that of the principal and to get the witch to shut up.

The intelligent Kaiba also mentioned the particular words that were to be used. He could easily make out how the call went on.

* * *

The famous call.

"Hello!" Mrs. Gillian yelled.

"Mrs. Gillian, do you have any idea of whom you are talking to? I'm the principal and to be very quick. Your class is the nearest to the main corridor so I would like you to tell me what the hell is going on for you to make all that noise?"

Though normally, someone of a high importance in an educational field would be a bit more formal during conversations, Roland was very convincing in his role so there was **no** doubt that the call was indeed from the main office.

"Ugh?" Sure as hell, Mrs. Gillian had nothing else to say to the **principal**.

"I would like to inform you that right now, we have an inspector in the school compound inspecting all the classes. If you don't mind, I would like the school to bear a good image for at least today."

Roland continued as he read the screen of his small pager like machine.

"Under no circumstances are you going to give anyone a detention today, save it for next time. I don't want the inspector to think that this school is full of irresponsible students. One thing, lower your voice, we are not in a mental hospital."

"…"

What could poor Mrs. Gillian say to that?

"There will be a meeting of the staff with him just after this period. So, did you quite understand everything that I've just told you? Leave everyone free of any charge and resume the last few minutes of your lesson. I repeat, no one should be punished today even if he or she did something really deserving. So?"

* * *

Roland was smiling at his victory. He always looked forward to make his boss pleased. He knew that inside, Seto was not a bad person and he admired the young CEO for his bluntness and his intelligence as well as his many skills and qualities. Who would have thought that behind that call was the famous CEO of Kaiba Corp?

* * *

"Oh well."

Mrs. Gillian was definitely buying everything.

"Good! Now, I would like you to come to my office as calmly as possible when this period will be over. Bring with you, all the updates of the progress of your students. The meeting will soon be starting. I'll meet you there and remember, we have to protect the honour of this school and keep its reputation to the highest level and so on and so forth…well you know what you have to do, don't you?"

Roland grinned maliciously. He was getting even needier of a good laugh.

"OK, I'll be there."

Mrs. Gillian ended as she clicked off her mobile and then to hide her discomfort, she placed a sickening, forced smile on her face deceiving more than one in the class.

End of The famous call.

* * *

The bell announced the end of the reverie of Seto Kaiba and he smirked looking at the plight of his teacher.

She was in a complete mess, trying to straighten her appearance and taking her things to go to the Principal's office. She was sure to have a shock.

He made his way out of the class only to bump into Joey's hand which was kept firmly in front of him.

* * *

Mrs. Gillian made her way to the principal's office with a file of the performance and updates of her different classes. She knocked on the door slightly.

"Come in."

The voice of the principal which was easily recognizable due to the fact that he had just called her a few minutes back made Mrs. Gillian frowned as she remembered each of the words he told her.

"Excuse me principal sir but where are the other teachers?"

Mrs. Gillian asked as she saw the office empty except for the presence of the only other occupant.

"Why would they be here?"

He asked.

"For the meeting. You told me that there was an inspector who came to this school and that an urgent meeting has been arranged. You even called me when I was in the middle—uh well quite at the end of my previous class."

"I will call you during class' time, are you alright Mrs. Gillian? Do you know that mobiles are to be switched off during classes?"

The principal was really getting angry.

"Yes, I'm certain of it. I'll show you. Just wait and watch!" She answered truthfully.

She took out her mobile phone and went through her directory to that of the received calls and she was shocked by what she saw.

The number who called was a non-traceable one; an anonymous one.

_ It can't be._

"So? I'm waiting to see and hear an explanation of all that you've just said."

The principal pressed on.

"I'm--I'm so sorry Sir, I was…making a joke."

She was definitely lost for words. The principal raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, I was making a joke, you see April's too far away so why not a February joke? You must be so tensed up working here so I thought of easing your tension with this little joke. Haha…a bit stupid I know."

She was completely faking it and she was not doing a very good job masking her feelings.

"Alright, I've to go. Have a nice day!"

She quickly took her things and got out of the office as soon as it was possible. She banged the door and hurried to the staff's room.

_How weird?_ The principal thought as he resumed his work.

_ Who's the idiot who did this to me? If only I catch him or her, they will know what the price to pay for messing with me is. Phew! Good that the old goat in the office did not pushed the matter too far. I think I want to eat something._

With these thoughts, Mrs. Gillian took out her lunch and went to talk with the other teachers. Very quickly, it was as if nothing had happened as the bad incident was swallowed up in the conversations and food, to be lost for the time being.

* * *

"What do you want mutt?"

He asked completely disinterested.

"The question is not what he wants Kaiba, the question is why can't you play football with us?"

Malik followed by Bakura came up to the two who both was the mostly hated enemy for each other in a bunch of friends.

"Simple. It's because I don't want to."

Seto replied glaring at them.

"But we so want to see your good skills in that sport."

Duke added sarcastically and Tristan who was behind him chuckled.

"Oh please Kaiba, Mokuba will be playing too, don't you want to see him?"

Yugi added.

"I see him play each time you bunch of morons play and instigate him to join you."

Seto retorted.

* * *

"Beware of what you are saying, Seto. Should I remind you that you and your brother also form part of this bunch, now? You would not want us to call the two of you morons, would you?"

Finally, the one who kept silent all that time opened her mouth to put Seto on the right track.

"Oh no, not you Téa! I thought you were the only sensible one in this group."

Seto slapped his palm on his forehead much like a staged actor.

"Of this groups of **morons**, eh?"

She smiled at him.

"Whatever, I'm not playing."

* * *

Seto then looked at her directly. He saw her shifting sideways a little intimidated by the look he was giving her and he grinned. He was very satisfied of the situation.

"So, are you coming with me tonight?" He asked causing Téa to blush slightly.

"Oh no, ya're not gonna do za same number that ya did in class, money bags. We've had enough of it!"

Joey faked a warning tone.

"Hey! Actually,can you guys please do it again, please? The witch stopped the show back then. We want to know the ending. What was it again Kaiba? '**Let's just take an escape where we can be alone'** That was hilarious, Mr. Téa-knows-who! Now, we as well know who."

Malik said as he waved the note that Seto sent to Téa in class. Yes, it was still with him after all this time. Everyone began to laugh at Malik's doing.

Everyone, except for the two brunettes concerned.

"You think you are funny Ishtar, well for your kind information, you are not. Neither are you directing anything for us to obey your orders and do I don't want to know what scene."

Seto glared at him.

"Then explain why all of them are laughing?"

Malik raised his head up in victory.

"All dirt think that they are clean and when one of them actually dirtied itself better, they all say "Oh my god, how dirty you look!" when actually they are all the same and they begin to laugh uncontrollably. That's a joke that you can hear among yourselves and find it funny but those who are not dirt won't laugh naturally. What can we do? Dirt has dirt as brain."

Seto finished earning some seriously confused looks from the gang except from Téa. She began to laugh and everyone looked back at her.

"You are implying that we are garbage Kaiba?"

Duke asked rather angrily.

"Am I? Well, maybe, who knows?"

Seto continued to pester them much to Téa's pleasure who kept laughing.

"Stop it Money bags and you Téa, stop it as well. We all know how romantically involved ya both are. If I was Téa, I would never be with ya."

Joey said to stop Seto from humiliating them further.

"Shut up Wheeler, I'm not asking you out."

Seto said as coolly as possible. Téa had to bite her lips to stop herself from laughing at her long time friend further.

* * *

"Actually, forget it guys! It was all a misunderstanding, alright?"

Téa said to ease the tension but everyone else apart from Seto was reluctant to let it go like this.

"On one condition Téa."

Malik took the speech again.

"Yeah? What is it?" Téa inquired as she wiped a single tear which rolled down her cheek since she was laughing so much.

"You, are going to play football with us this afternoon."

Bakura said as he motioned his hand in the direction of Téa causing Seto to glare at him.

"Yeah no prob!" Téa said completely forgetting about her date-to-be with Seto.

* * *

"What? You can't be serious." Seto snapped.

"But why Seto? Even you can play too then. What do you say?" Téa went up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a hurt expression.

"I don't want to. I thought that we would have this evening for ourselves, without those dweebs annoying us and that's why I let Mokuba play with them."

Seto whispered only for Téa to hear him.

"Why don't you understand?" He pushed on.

"Well, I do want to spend the night with you but we can still do it after a game or two, huh?"

She whispered back to him.

* * *

"Hey what do you think he is telling her?" Duke whispered to the others.

"And what is she whispering back to him?" Tristan added as well in a whisper.

"Romantic things?" Malik asked.

"Or homework?" Ryou added. As usual, Ryou, with his too normal and sensible questions, he would never change.

"Of course not Ryou! Why would they need to whisper to each other for homework?" Yugi said.

* * *

"Ahem, you know Téa, we are here too, there a lot of other more private places where you can do what you are doing here." Malik said earning himself a glare from Seto.

"What we are doing is called a 'discussion' Ishtar and we can do it here as well as anywhere public for what we care. It's not like we are having--."

Seto growled at him. He was already angry that Téa had indirectly turned his offer down though she did say that they could go later but that, Seto Kaiba completely missed out.

"Ya coming moneybags?" For the match I mean" Joey asked.

"No!" Seto replied flatly.

"Oh come on Kaiba, even Téa is coming, so why don't you?" Duke asked annoyingly.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Devlin!" Seto said.

"Think how Mokuba will feel if he saw that you have come to play football with him. He will be over-happy that his big brother cared to come and spend some time with him."

Yugi fuelled the attempt to make Kaiba play.

"I do spend time with my brother. I don't need a game as stupid as this for that. He knows that I care for him."

Seto defended himself.

* * *

"Forget it guys, Seto doesn't know how to play football, he's just told me that. We are going to have fun **without** him." Téa said causing Seto to swift his head in her direction. She was just joking but Seto took it badly.

On the other hand, Seto was indeed upset about what Téa had said and he looked at her accusingly.

"When did I--? Fine! " He said as he neared Téa, grabbed her and forced her to look at him and pronounced the next three words huskily.

"Watch me Téa!"

He released her and went away not before adding.

"I intend to be in the team which will be against that of Téa's."

Téa felt her heart sank as she sadly watched Seto go.

_What are you talking about and what do you think you are doing, Seto? This was only for fun.  
_

* * *

"Yay!! Problem solved, thanks Téa." Tristan said.

"Finally we've got Kaiba to play with us." Duke completed. "You are amazing Téa!"

"No problem guys, no problem at all. Well, see you later." She whispered loud enough for the guys to hear.

Téa felt really bad about what she did to Seto but still she was going to meet him before their small game, she had a little hope that they would be able to clear that small misunderstanding which had settled between.

She walked away from the over-excited bunch of boys and went to her locker.

* * *

Later that day, after school precisely, all of our characters were preparing themselves for the match. Mai had specially canceled all her appointments in the beauty spas for the sake of Serenity who called her and pleaded her to come for the match.

"Aren't we supposed to be having some track wears?" Ryou asked as he saw the others in different T-shirts and shorts. They were wearing long stockings as well. There were no matching colours at all.

"Oh Ryou, stop it. Stop asking these obvious questions. We are not really in an official sort of a match. It's only a friendly one. Besides we are not even eleven in a team as it should be. What are you going to do about this? Ask anybody on the road to come and complete the teams?"

Malik said while he placed a whistle in Ryou's hand.

"It's not a bad idea; at least, we will be in the rules." Ryou said.

"Ryou, remind me why we are friends again?" Malik asked defeated.

"What am I going to do with this?" Ryou asked rising up the whistle.

"Referee Ryou, referee. You are going to be the referee of the match."

Duke intervened.

Ryou scratched the back of his head sheepishly and mouth a timid "Oh!" of understanding.

* * *

"OK, so here are the teams; first one will have Mai, Serenity, Duke, Tristan and Téa as players against the second team made up of the pro Joey, that's me, Yugi, Malik, Mokuba and Kaiba. And finally, we have as referee, Bakura. Is everyone OK with this?"

Joey announced proudly.

All of them nodded.

"Who will be the goalies, huh?" Duke asked.

"Not me." Téa said as she eyed Seto.

"Not me either." Seto said as he matched Téa's blue eyes which were shimmering with a strange glow.

* * *

"We **need** to talk Seto." Téa said as she approached.

"And here I was starting to despair till **you** made the first move." Seto said emotionlessly.

"It's not the appropriate time for a talk you two, the match is about to begin."

Mai chirped in.

"There's still half an hour to go, Mai. We won't be long."

Téa said as she caught Seto's arm and lead him away from the small crowd of people. Quite surprisingly, Seto did not stop her moves.

* * *

"I want to be the goalie for our team Joey." Mokuba said enthusiastically.

"You? Do you really think that ya--?" Joey started but Mokuba brushed his hand in the air.

"Of course I can do it, I'm a Kaiba after all." Mokuba said proudly.

"Why do they always say that?" Joey mumbled under his breath.

"And Joey, I want to be the goalie for my team." Serenity said much to her brother's horror.

"Ya can be kicked with balls, do ya know that? What if something happen to ya?"

Joey asked concerned about his little sister.

"Oh come on Joey, if a Kaiba can do it then a Wheeler can do it as well."

And that made it. Serenity had successfully baited his brother.

_That never felt so true before. Yeah, Joey, Wheelers are better than Kaibas. Go for it. Don't let emotions come in your way. Support your sister. You know she's right!  
_

Joey's thoughts were as stupid as he could be sometimes but he gave his consent to Serenity as if the latter really needed it to enjoy herself.

* * *

"I was joking Seto."

Téa said as she was tying up her hair in a pony tail allowing some bangs to flow by the sides of her face.

"I was…not serious before…at school I mean." She was putting her blue stockings on and her shoes and therefore her words came in separated breaths.

"I'm sorry if you did not understand the joke. You are just…**difficult** sometimes." She ended up tying her laces.

All this time, Seto was looking at her with full interest.

"I know." He said.

"You know what?" Téa asked looking up to him.

"I know what you meant at school. I thought about it afterwards and I got the meaning."

Seto admitted while he helped Téa up.

* * *

"Really?" Téa stared unbelievably at his face.

"Yeah, really, why would I lie? To you nonetheless, tell me." Seto stared back at her.

"If this is how you want me to forget what you did before then it is not really working due to the fact that you are **dumping** the blame on me like I was the faulty one."

Téa said as she placed both her hands on either side of her body, showing her annoyance straightaway.

"What are you trying to say? That I was the one at fault this morning? For your kind information, you were the one who started this by accepting your friends' request and by—"

Seto would never ever, in his right mind end this sentence and actually say what he was thinking.

_And by flatly neglecting me and also by refusing to spend the night with me. _

That would have been an additional part to the line he told Téa before but before he made himself sound that desperate, hell would freeze over. Before he lost his sense of the situation, he quickly said the next thing that came to his mind.

"Look here Téa, I'm trying to clear things out between us, so stop adding to it."

Seto was decidedly not very pleased. While he was trying to clear the misunderstanding as he claimed to be doing, he did not realise that the wordings he was using partly **contradicted** his purpose.

"I am the one adding to it? Seto, you are completely delusional. Forget it. Simply forget it."

Téa declared defeated as she waved her hand in the air to nothing particular.

* * *

Seto was once again about to justify his act and his words when Mai came along.

"Hey lovebirds, your half an hour of romance is over, the match will begin shortly, do get yourselves here, will you?"

Seto opened his mouth to reply to Mai, "We were not—" and he was interrupted by Téa's voice.

"Yeah, we are coming Mai. Let's go!"

She took Mai's arm and led her away. The confused Mai jerked her head in Seto's direction and mouthed mutely, "What's wrong with her?"

Seto only motioned with his hands something remotely close to 'nothing' or perhaps something more like 'that's none of your business'. But whatever he did signed to her; she simply shook her head and sighed.

"Mai, don't talk to him, he is in the opposite team." Téa added sensing the silent message passing between Mai and Seto.

Mai rolled her eyes and sighed again.

_Hah, these two, wonder when they will stop their whining and bickering. No, seriously, they are supposed to be lovers, for the love of god!

* * *

_

"Everybody ready? Now, shake hands with the opposing team's players. Come on now, everybody!"

Ryou shouted at the top of his voice.

Everyone sheltered their ears instantly before they could suffer any permanent damage, considering that the temporary one had already been inflicted.

"Ryou, we are not deaf and why do we have to do this? It's not a must."

Malik stared at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Who is the referee, huh?" Ryou inquired with a smug pasted on his face.

"That's an abuse of your position. You are just taking advantage of it." Malik mumbled loud enough for Duke to hear, as the latter was the nearest to him.

Malik looked at Duke accusingly who saw the tension slowly rising in the air.

"What? Don't look at me like this? It's not my fault if he shouts."

"Not your fault? All of this is your fault, who told you to give him the whistle and make him the referee. Damn it Duke, this guy here, he--"

Malik pointed towards Ryou with his finger shaking intensely like a drug addict who had not yet got his dosage of drug as he continued to rant.

"—he lives by the law, he can't do anything wrong, always abiding by the rules and everything and if that continues, the match will be over without it even being started."

"Oh don't be such a dramatiser Malik, I was simply joking." Ryou approached him slowly and smiled at him gently.

_He thinks he can fool me with this smile. I'm not a girl Ryou so I won't fall for your tricks and I'm not gay either. Wait, did he just say that he was joking? _

Before Malik could have opened his mouth to speak, Joey came up to Ryou and stared at his face.

"Yo Ryou, rewind a sec. Ya said a joke? Is this a joke or what? Ya neva' joked before. In fact, ya're like that jerky business idiot Kaiba, but in a friendlier and **better **way. Sorry for associating ya with that jerk. I know how painful this is for ya right now."

Seto glared at Joey but instead of bursting in anger; by adopting his Kaiba-like attitude, he smirked and said,

"Hey mutt, choose your words wisely, will you. Oops, I forgot to tell you the definition of 'wisely'. Come back later and then maybe…I repeat in case you are hard of hearing, maybe I will stoop as much lower possible to teach you the proper English words on how you should address me, **the** Seto Kaiba. For the time being, calling me only Kaiba like the others will be absolutely fine."

"Ya're quite lucky that we are in the same team Kaiba or else I would have shown ya what it is to be a true man."

Joey proudly raised his fist in the air.

"What it is to be a true dog! No thanks mutt, I would not want to have rabies as you do. I'd rather abide by any rule given to me as Bakura would."

Once again, the great speech of Seto struck Joey like lightning causing the hair on his neck to rise in pure hatred and anger.

Joey, for his part, looked at Ryou angrily and then at Kaiba.

"Hey, don't drag me into this." Ryou said calmly as he backed away behind Tristan to hide from Joey's gaze who was really looking like what Kaiba would say; one of an enraged dog. Of course, he was not going to tell Joey that.

"I don't want to be teamed up with this jerk. Who is the dumb idiotic bastard and the incapable stupid son of a bitch who made the teams up and put me with him?"

Joey yelled to the others who sweat dropped at his words.

"Actually Joey, you were the one who made the two teams up."

Yugi said as he watched the expressions on Joey's face changing from an over-annoyed expression to that of embarrassment. The others had to control themselves hard to be able to contain their laughter inside. They looked at Joey and he got the message; he was being rather stupid and quite ignorant and even more annoying than usual.

But still, since his greatest and most detested enemy Seto Kaiba was part of the crowd, Joey had to rise in his **own** esteem by lowering Kaiba; at least, by trying to.

"Listen Kaiba, I'm not going to--"

"Why would I honour you that much for me to even consider for one millisecond listening to you?" Seto interrupted.

* * *

"ENOUGH!"

All the shocked faces turned to look at the one who had just yelled at the top of **her** voice; Téa.

"Shut up both you. Just stop it already. You are always fighting around. Don't you have anything better to do!"

She was not expecting any answer from them and they gave none. Joey looked down at the grass while Seto stood to his ground and looked at Téa directly in the eyes but she looked back at Joey.

"Joey, you were the one who put your own self with Kaiba in a team so now assume whatever you have done and you—"

_What happened to calling me Seto?_

Seto thought to himself as he watched Téa again.

She looked at Seto, "—stop whatever game you are playing with Joey. We are here for a match of friendly football, not for both of you to get at each other's throat. You both are going to make peace or avoid each other, that's it! Not so complicated, huh? So, everyone just do as Ryou says, after all, he is the referee. No one will change team, alright? Joey's decision for the teams is final, OK?"

She smiled at Ryou fondly while he received some accusing looks from the others; even Malik was not spared the looks. He was the one who initiated the first fight and Joey added to it. They all simply nodded their heads and took their positions in both the lines.

"Hey Ryou, come on, get on with the good job." Téa edged him.

"Yeah well, so as I said before, shake hands with your opponents." Ryou said impishly. Malik rolled his eyes.

In the first queue stood Mokuba next to whom Seto stood, and then came Joey, Yugi and finally Malik.

Oppose to Mokuba was Serenity, with Téa next to her, followed by Mai, Duke and then last but not least, Tristan.

Joey and Seto looked at each other and then they both grunted and looked sideways, each at their own side, thinking the same thing.

_Good thing that I don't have to shake his hand though I still have to play along with him in the same team. What a nuisance! _

Who would have thought that one day, the two **mortal** enemies would be on the same train of thoughts.

"Yug', le' me come here."

Joey said as he went in to sandwich himself between Yugi and Malik.

"Sure Joey, sure!"

Yugi shifted a bit nearer to Kaiba to give Joey the space that he needed. Seto just smirked.

_Afraid mutt! _

* * *

** That's most certainly not it...sorry for now!! I'll update it...till then...stay tuned!! About reviews, hah, I'm not expecting some for now, not until I'm through with it I mean.**

** Phew!! I did update it but still it's not over. Review please and if you already did what does the additional part say to you?**

**I'll be back for another final update...till then make me aware of the mistakes or small probs that there could be in here!! See ya!! **


End file.
